Magik With In The Dusk Chapter 1
by AM-Hayes
Summary: Draco Malfroy Fanfiction.All bow down the the Slytherin Sex God


I would just like to say in case you dont know this already. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter Characters, or thoses added in by the author through out the stories. But I do own the characters in this story that are not Harry Potter characters. So just to cover my behind I will restate it I do not own Harry Potter and characters.

'**We are being hunted.' ****A simple sentence, straight to the point. She knew what that meant, lay low and wait. What the message didn't say was by whom? Was it the same hunters as before or a new group just starting out wanting to prove themselves. Muggles always trying to kill that which they do not understand. Crumbling up the paper she tossed it into the fire. Watching it burn to nothing but ashes, as memories buzzed in her mind. **

"**Mercy!" Kitty called as she bounded into the commons. Pulling her from the painful memories of the past. Looking at her friend as she plopped down beside her, Mercy smiled. "Yes Kitty?"**

"**He talked to me!" She squealed making Mercy winch in pain. "Who talked to you Kitty? There are so many he's here." Leaning back she rested her head on the plush cushion of the couch. "Draco Malfroy! Draco bloody Malfroy talked to me! He asked me what I planned to do for my free time after classes were over." She jumped up and down. Clapping her hands I excitement. **

**Rolling her eyes Mercy got up from the couch. Grabbing her school bag she left the commons. Not really wanting to hear anymore of Kitty's chattering about Draco Malfroy. She knew as well as they all did that Draco simple used girls for his own pleasure then tossed them out like garbage. Yet still girls flocked to him, and continued to date him.**

**Glancing around she found herself at the entrance to her next class Potions. Tucking her head phones and I-pod away in a pocket of her bag, she entered. Grabbing a seat close to the door. Wanting to be able to make leave as soon as the class was over. Snape wasn't her favorite teacher, and she wasn't his favorite student. But luckily this year she had it with Harry Potter and his friends, which hopefully would keep Snape's attention off her. Waving at Hermione she scratched a brief note on paper and tossed it at her desk. ****'I need your help, meet me in the library during break please?' **

"**Attention class." Snape called as he walked into the class. He smirked at the hush that fell over the students. All except a few smug whispers from Draco and his friends. "Today you will be assigned new partners with whom you will work with for the next year." Passing out pieces of paper he smiled at the groan's that he heard from students. He'd purposely partnered them up with people he knew they wouldn't normally work with.**

**Mercy read the small piece of paper. Blinking she reread it. Not believing her eyes she look up to see Draco Malfroy glaring at her. He must have done something to have mad Snape mad at him, for him not to be paired with some girl he currently liked or wanted to get into her pants. "Now go sit with your partners." He ordered. Looking back Malfroy made no move to get up. He in fact whispered something in one of his friends ear, the other boy moved down a seat. Grinning he waited.**

"**Well that's just great. I'm paired with the most snobby jerk in this whole damn school. And he wont even get up to move. I have to go to him." Muttering under her breath she picked up her stuff and moved next to Malfroy. Rolling her eyes at his smug little grin.**

**Copying down the instruction from the black board she gathered the necessary supplies. Bring them back to the table she set to work. "You know your very pretty." A hand slid through her unbound hair. Jerking away from him she glared. "Do not touch me!" She hissed. Handing him some of the items she waited for him to read the instructions. "Don't think I will do all the work Malfroy. I am not like your other partners." Leaning back she folded her arms across her chest. Waiting, with limitless patience. Her eyes sparkling with mirth at his look of stupor.**

**Draco read the directions quickly. Doing his part they finished after Hermione and her partner. As they sat waiting for the rest of the class to finish he took the time to study her. Chocolate hair, green eyes with golden flecks, like a cats. And the softest looking golden skin he'd ever seen. As the class ended she was one of the first to leave. He watched her move gracefully down the aisle and out the door. Her body was something to admire. Not that he'd admit that to her, or anyone else. Seeing the pretty red head talking to her outside the class room he slowed down. Catching the red heads attention he summoned her to him. This was the girl Kitty he had made plans to meet with after the last class. Seeing her friend glare at him, he smirked. Throwing an arm over her shoulders he walked down the hallway. Asking questions as they went. **

"**Your friend you were talking to in the hallway what's her name?" He murmured as he nibbled on her neck. Now that they were back into his dorm he could do whatever he wanted. "Mercy Campbell." Kitty giggled. "Where's she from?" Was his next question for her, as he stripped her from her robes.**

"**America originally. She moved to England when she was ten." Arching up into his arms she licked a flat male nipple. "Why?" Draco pulled off her pants and blazer. She was in a pink frilly bra and panties. Her attributes more the enough for him. Her breast would spill out of his hands, he knew that. "Her father died and she wanted to live with her mother. Who ended up dying after her first year at Hogwarts. I believe she's an older brother." Rubbing her feet against his legs she was ready.**

**Hermione sat down beside her in a huff. "Hey Mercy." She smiled, setting her books on top of the table. "What did you need my help with?" Mercy leaned closer to Hermione. Hermione had been her best friend since she had come to England having lived in a house across the street from her old home, and new her darkest secrets. "Its happened Hermione. Marcus and I are being hunted." Looking sadly at her hands she continued. "He sent me a brief message. Saying just that. But he left out by who, I'm afraid it's the same hunters that killed my father." Tears escaped as she talked. Rubbing them off her face with the sleeve of her robe she sighed. "Sorry to have dropped all this onto you Hermione, but I needed to talk to some one."**

**Patting her friends shoulder gently Hermione thought. "Well I guess that means you'll be coming home with me this break now wont you dear." Seeing Harry and Ron coming she nudged Mercy. "Buck up here comes Harry and Ron." **

**Mercy smiled up at the funny red head Hermione had a huge crush on and the legendary Harry Potter. They weren't the best of friends. But they were Hermione's friends so they were hers. "Well I'd better go grab some dinner before I head back to the commons." Picking up her things she left them behind.**

**Harry watched her go. "Something's strange about that one." Ron commented. "Yea but that's what adds to her beauty." Harry added. He had a small crush on Mercy, her beauty was not her only attribute he liked. There was her spitfire personality and her American attitude. She was unlike any girl at Hogwarts. And one he knew could kick anyone's ass. But Ron was right, there was something strange about her. Something he couldn't quit put his finger on.**


End file.
